


Паршивый кофе

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Series: Падай! [5]
Category: Political Animals, The Night Shift (TV 2014), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Epidemy, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, drugs in the past, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, pandemia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Мир изменился: границы закрыты, улицы городов пустеют, но кофе в больницах неизменно остается паршивым.
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Падай! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664239
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Паршивый кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Хэппи-энда не будет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691170) by [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK), [WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020). 



> Вольное обращение с каноном. Действие «Курорта» перенесено в 20-ые годы XXI века.  
> Вольное продолжение серии фиков WTF Starbucks&Evanstan 2020.  
> Разрешение автора получено.

Он раздевался в гараже, не открывая глаз. Усталость затапливала с головой, накатывала волнами. Смена шестнадцать часов, перерыв двенадцать, повторить четыре раза. Сутки отдыха впереди.

Тишина раннего утра и отсутствие людей поблизости. Привычный ритуал последних трех недель – он снимал всю одежду, тут же закидывал ее в стиральную машинку и нажимал кнопку «90-градусная стирка и сушка». Снимал кроссовки, оставляя их в гараже, и шел голым до душевой под лестницей. Благодарил какого угодно бога и своего начальника Дрю Алистера за прагматизм, предусмотрительность и эту душевую. Долго стоял с закрытыми глазами под обжигающими струями и только потом нажимал дозатор антибактериального мыла. 

В полной тишине дома собственные босые шаги создавали иллюзию присутствия кого-то еще. Хотя кого он обманывал. Создавали иллюзию присутствия жизни, той самой простой и обычной, что они все потеряли три недели назад.

Ти Джей медленно сполз на пол, прижался головой к стене и вытянул босые ноги перед собой, расположившись поперек коридора.

Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что сейчас мимо него пробежит Бри, радостно размахивая книжкой про мелкого волшебника, имени которого никак не удавалось вспомнить, за ней пронесется Кэп, виляя хвостом и пробуксовывая на деревянном полу. С первого этажа послышится тихий голос Дрю, смеющегося над каким-то дурацким кулинарным шоу, и ласковое увещевание Рика о том, что не обязательно смотреть на идиотов в телевизоре, своих ведь хватает.

Дом опустел в тот момент, когда Дрю крепко обнял Ти Джея на прощание и хлопнул дверцей внедорожника. Дрю Алистер уехал в тот самый ад, где последние недели требовались любые свободные руки – в Нью Йорк. Рик, несмотря на возражения, отправился с ним. Бри и Кэп переехали к матери Дрю, подальше от красной зоны. Ти Джей остался один в пустом доме, расположенном рядом с «Сибли Мемориал». 

В памяти всплывали образы, заставляющие улыбаться, несмотря на творящийся кругом ужас. Он переехал в дом Алистеров почти случайно, нелепо, глупо, как ни назови, но остался тут, надеясь, что хозяева вернутся. У всех оставалась только надежда.

Ти Джей почти засмеялся в голос, вспомнив, как вернулся из «Волмарта» около месяца назад и стоял посреди своей квартиры, поняв в кои-то веки, что места ему тут нет. Вокруг высились коробки, и что делать дальше, он не представлял. Сфотографировал то место, на котором раньше стоял диван, и отправил сообщение Ари.

«Это диван».

Телефон тренькнул почти сразу: «Ты хвастаешься или пытаешься напугать?»

«Докладываю».

«На чипсы была скидка 99%?»

«???»

«Я вижу минимум тридцать восемь коробок. В каждой по десять упаковок. Триста восемьдесят пачек чипсов с беконом и жгучим перцем. Как понимаю, в кадр вошло не все?» 

«Не все. Я купил колы».

«Сколько?»

«Пятьдесят упаковок».

«Тебе что нибудь говорит такое слово как «гипергликемическая кома?»

«Может возникнуть при диабете в случае переизбытка глюкозы».

«Вот у тебя диабета нет. Но судя по стратегическому запасу — будет».

«Думаешь, я...» — тогда Ти Джей задумался, не зная, как продолжить. «Думаешь, я запаниковал?»

«Думаю, что тебе стоит составить список покупок, прежде чем идти в магазин в следующий раз, или отправить эту фотку Алистерам».

«Зачем?»

«Ти, там для тебя найдется диван, свободный от нашествия чипсов».

Так и случилось. Фотография произвела фурор, да такой, что через пару часов после ее отправки к нему заехал Рик, обозрел заваленную комнату, вытащил из одной коробки пачку чипсов, подумал, покрутив ее в руках, и сказал собрать сумку с необходимыми вещами. Тогда Ти Джей не спросил ничего, просто перебрался на диван в гостиной Алистеров, на котором ночевал до сих пор. Нужно было встать, дойти до него и проспать весь выходной, чтобы с новыми силами войти в красную зону «Сибли Мемориал». Только он понимал, что устал до той степени, что просто не сможет подняться на ноги. Так что оставалось сидеть, стараясь ни о чем не думать, ровно дышать и ждать, когда зазвенит будильник.

Тихое треньканье разбудило Ти Джея гораздо раньше, чем через десять часов. Он по-прежнему сидел в коридоре, вскинулся, почувствовав, как плечи прострелило болью, и снова услышал треньканье.

«Границы закроют завтра в двенадцать дня».

Ти Джей смотрел на телефон, пытаясь понять, что может означать эта информация. Улыбнулся, погладив большим пальцем буквы «AL» вместо аватарки. 

«Ты сможешь приехать потом, если все не закончится».

Ответа не было. За время их интернет-общения Ти Джей наконец смог привыкнуть к тому, что Ари может пропасть на день, на неделю, на месяц или больше. Через какое-то время, после долгих притирок, появилась договоренность: в том случае, если что либо случится – ему сообщат. Такое решение далось непросто – компромиссы вообще давались обоим непросто, но в сложившейся ситуации других вариантов не было.

Ти Джей хмыкнул, представив на секунду, что Ари, тот самый Ари с встроенным в нутро мотором от гоночного болида, мог бы остепениться, купить большой дом, завести собаку, такую же, как Кэп, и… Представить подобное никак не получалось. Он снова закрыл глаза. Было тяжело понять и принять то, что сейчас о случившемся несчастье скорее сообщат не ему, а самому Ари. Ти Джей надеялся, что тот сейчас в Израиле, а не там, где красная зона распространяется по всей стране и никто не знает, как и когда она остановится.

Он наконец нашел силы подняться и дойти до удобного дивана в гостиной. Возможно, стоило включить новости, узнать, что происходит за пределами его маленького мирка, ограниченного больницей, но он провалился в неглубокий сон, полный сновидениями, еще до того, как потянулся за пультом от телевизора. 

Проснулся Ти Джей часов через пять, но с ощущением, будто не ложился вовсе, прикинул, что до смены еще далеко, но желания заниматься чем-то не было, как и возможности идти куда-то, да и думать ни о чем не хотелось. Он медленно, действуя почти механически, собрался, выпил кофе, мимоходом удивившись, что не пролил на себя ни капли, пролистал ленту твиттера, посты в котором были похожи на полное безумие: сводки из красной зоны соседствовали с челленджами знаменитостей по совершению самого идиотского поступка. Разбитые битой телевизоры, фотографии звезд в подушках, повязанных на манер фартуков… Все это напоминало о пире во время чумы, и Ти Джей закрыл приложение, надавив на стекло айфона с такой силой, что на секунду показалось, будто то треснет. Новых сообщений от Ари не было.

Ти Джей повторил вчерашний ритуал в обратном порядке: зашнуровал кеды, поморщившись от запаха антисептика, которым пропитался весь гараж. Завел машину и выехал на смену. В «Сибли Мемориал» все изменилось до неузнаваемости. Не было больше курилки с кофейным автоматом, не было веселых пикников, которые устраивали смены на крыше здания, не было ничего, кроме огороженного помещения перед входом в красную зону, где он снова раздевался до трусов, облачаясь в защитный костюм и прикрепляя свою полароидную фотографию поверх бейджика для того, чтобы коллеги и пациенты могли понять, кто находится под скафандром. И выходил в помещение скорой помощи на следующие шестнадцать часов.

Эта смена далась особенно тяжело. Ти Джей прижался головой к кафельной стенке душа в раздевалке и замер, пережидая накативший приступ слабости. Как же хотелось отмотать время назад, вернуться в те беззаботные времена, когда он втягивал носом дорожку под звуки битов клуба, и потрясти того себя за грудки, вбивая в буйную голову толику здравого смысла. Он хотел засмеяться, но услышал, как в душевую кто-то вошел. Такой же усталый, шаркающий кроксами по кафельному полу. Ти Джей подставил голову под обжигающую струю и резко закрутил кран с горячей водой. 

Даже после таких экстренных мер его хватило только на то, чтобы взять в раздевалке телефон и пролистать сообщения в мессенджерах: бесконечное количество рекламы, информационных сообщений о красной зоне и больше ничего. Ни весточки от Ари. Нужно было ехать домой. Но Ти Джей почему-то медлил. Сидел в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, и вспоминал похожий загруженный день, когда он первый раз увидел Ари Левинсона. На языке появился фантомный вкус того кофе, что он цедил мелкими глотками, сидя на скамье у курилки, крепко зажмурившись. Рядом сел высокий заросший мужчина с выгоревшими пшеничными волосами и рассеченной бровью. От него пахло кровью и гарью, осевшей во рту вместе с откровенно паршивым кофе из автомата. Но это была лучшая встреча за многие годы. Ти Джей мотнул головой, прогоняя морок. 

Красная зона привнесла в мир вашингтонского утра тишину. Ти Джей вел машину по пустым улицам, смотрел на витрины закрытых кафе и магазинов, удивлялся, насколько просто оказалось заставить людей спрятаться по норам. Он не любил фильмы ужасов, считая их порождением больной фантазии киношников, но сейчас казалось, что скоро из-за каждого угла полезут ожившие мертвецы, которых десятками складывали в передвижных моргах позади больниц. 

– Не думай! – Ти Джей ударил рукой по рулю и застонал. – Не смей думать об этом! – говорить вслух самому с собой вошло в привычку, возможно, не самую плохую. Он невесело подмигнул отражению в зеркале заднего вида. Ездить на машине то расстояние, которое столько раз проходил пешком, уже не казалось излишеством: красная зона ввела привычку к изоляции. Элементарные правила безопасности.

Уже в гараже Ти Джей подумал, что, может, сегодня стоит остаться прямо здесь: тяжелая, почти бессонная ночь, паршивый день. Силы кончились, когда он только заглушил мотор. Опустил голову на скрещенные на руле руки и застонал в голос. Нужна была пара минут, после которых он смог бы встать.

Дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась резко, почти вырванная с мясом. Ти Джей слышал, как кто-то его громко зовет, но сразу открыть глаза никак не получалось. И только когда его сгребли в объятия, Ти Джей уперся взглядом в знакомое лицо. Потянулся, крепко прижимая Ари к себе, и выдохнул ему в щеку. От Ари пахло знакомым парфюмом, долгой дорогой, песком и солнцем.

– Как?!

– Так. 

– Зачем?! – Хотелось закричать на Ари, сказать, что он опасен после красной зоны, только одновременно с этим хотелось снова прижать его к себе и не отпускать. Ари здесь, а значит, он жив.

– Возможно, скоро ты это узнаешь. – Ари обнимал Ти Джея за плечи, и он был уверен, что Ари сейчас улыбается.


End file.
